1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory cell programming method and a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a memory cell programming method and a semiconductor device capable of simultaneously programming a plurality of memory block groups.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices that may be electrically erased and programmed may retain data even if supplied power is discontinued. Flash memory may be a representative example of non-volatile memory devices.
Memory cells that constitute flash memory may include a cell transistor having a control gate, a floating gate, a source and a drain. A cell transistor of flash memory may be programmed or erased according to the Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling mechanism.
Data in a cell transistor may be erased by applying a ground voltage to a control gate of the cell transistor and applying a voltage higher than a power supply voltage to a semiconductor substrate (or bulk). Under such erasing bias conditions, a strong electric field may be formed between a floating gate and the semiconductor bulk due to a large voltage difference between the two. Thus electrons present in the floating gate may be discharged to the semiconductor bulk according to the F-N tunneling mechanism. In example embodiments, the threshold voltage of the erased cell transistor may decrease.
The cell transistor may be programmed by applying a voltage higher than the power supply voltage to the control gate and applying a ground voltage to a drain and the semiconductor bulk. Under such bias conditions, electrons may be injected into the floating gate of the cell transistor according to the F-N tunneling mechanism. In example embodiments, the threshold voltage of the programmed cell transistor may increase.